


Bizarrely Perfect

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Rocky Horror Picture ShowCharacters: Riff Raff, Magenta, ColumbiaRelationship: Riff Raff/readerRequest: I have a strange request. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want. But can you write one for riffraff from rocky horror picture show where the reader stumbles on the castel because shes been in an accident or something. And riff raff doesn’t want Frank to see her because he wants to keep her for himself? If you can, can you add in that the readers just broke up with someone and is lonely and wants him?Hi, im the one who requested the riffraff x reader. I was wondering if I could add another little detail? The reader meets magenta and the two become really close friends cause the reader decides to stay with them cause she doenst have anyone else and the two adore her and want to take her back to their home planet?





	Bizarrely Perfect

Riff Raff never thought he would come face to face with angel on this god forsaken planet.   
But as he walked to the main door and opened in, he came face to face with you.   
You were nearly completely drenched from rain, some rain drops clinging to your long eyelashes. Your bottom lip was quivering slightly from coldness and your cheeks were red. You were wearing a tight, black dress which flared out at the bottom. It was shoulder less and hugged your body in the most sensual way. You had a black coat draped over your shoulders and matching black heels. There was a several small cuts on your body which he could see. One on your forehead, a couple on your neck and shoulders and on your hands.   
it was really late at night and, if Riff Raff hadn’t need to finish cleaning the stairs, he would have begrudged having to get up.   
“I am so sorry to bother you, sir, but I was just in an accident and the other car drove off.” You explained, your voice shaking slightly. You didn’t know if it was because you were still in shock, because of the coldness or because of the mans gaze on you.   
He seemed transfixed with you, like he had never seen a more beautiful woman before in his life.   
“come in.” Riff Raff stepped aside, letting you step inside. He closed his eyes briefly as you walked by him, your sweet perfume sending his world to heaven.   
“Thank you, I really appreciate it. My cars completely wreaked. And even if I do manage to get in contact with a towing company, they wont come out in this weather.” You crossed your arms over and rubbed the skin, trying to stop the numbness.   
But Riff Raffs mind was racing.   
he knew he couldn’t let the master know you were here. The second the masters sinful gaze fell upon you, there was no escape. And, while Riff Raff couldnt argue his thoughts were any purer, he was selfish and wanted you to himself.   
The master had went to bed hours ago with a bottle of drink in hand, so he would be dead to the world until late tomorrow afternoon.   
But Magenta and Columbia were still up.   
Riff Raff doubted if Columbia would be able to keep you a secret from the master, due to her feelings for him. But he knew he could trust his sister.   
Riff Raff began to take your coat from your shoulders, making you shiver with chill and look at him in confusion.   
“The water will only make it worse.” He explained, offering you a crooked smile. He didn’t hang up the coat, but draped it over his forearm.   
“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” You turned to face him properly, very aware of how his gaze made your heart flutter.   
“Riff Raff.” He answered.   
“Im [y/n].” you smiled, noticing the way his lip twitched at your name.   
“Beautiful, much like yourself.” He mumbled, walking past you. You felt your cheeks flush red at the comment. “Please follow me, mistress.” He nodded to a door.   
“Please, don’t call me mistress. Im not above you in any way. [y/n] is fine.” You smiled sweetly, although a lustful part of you enjoyed it.   
Riff Raff didn’t respond to you but smiled and guided you through the large house and down some stairs.   
“Where are we going?” You asked, suddenly feeling less and less safe on every step.   
Riff Raff paused for a moment, debating something before signing and turning to you.   
“The master, he is…” he paused again. “Strange. Much like many in this house. But I have known him to take advantage of women in destress, much like yourself.”   
He saw your eyes widen and you took a step back up one of the steps in fear.   
“But, I am not going to tell him you are here. We are the only place for miles. And in this weather, you shall no doubt become extremely ill, or worse. So I am taking to our quarters.” He explained, and you let out a sign of relief. You don’t know why you trusted this stranger, maybe your heart was more powerful than your mind at this point in time. But you were cold, shocked, scared and all you wanted was a warm embrace.   
You nodded and stepped back down.   
“our?” You asked, seeing him smile once again.   
“The servants quarters. My sister can attend to your wounds.” Riff Raff reached out and gently ran his finger close to the cut on your forehead that was no longer bleeding.  
“T-thank you.” You smiled, shaking from the cold.   
\------------timeskip-----------------  
The area Riff Raff had labelled as the servants quarters was a small corridor with a few rooms either side and a set of stairs up the other side. Riff raff had lead you into one room to a lovely and incredibly seductive woman called Magenta. She smirked at him when he entered her room with you at his heels. She smirked even more when Riff Raff told her not to tell Columbia and especially not their master about you.   
But she never said anything about it. She took your hands in hers and pulled you over to her bed, sitting you down so she could tend to your cuts.   
She had an incredibly sexy accent that you wished you had. She referred to you as Darling and Sweetie, which made you smile.   
Magenta insisted she dry your hair for you, so you sat in front of her with your back to her as she blasted your locks. Every now and then, she would move the warm air across your back and shoulders. Warming you up. Now, the two of you were sitting on her bed, chatting.  
“So, where were you going?” She asked as she idly played with your hair, braiding some parts only for them to fall out.   
“I was coming back from breaking up with someone.” You told her, shrugging.   
“And you wanted him to know was he was missing?” She smirked, raising and eyebrow as her knowing gaze flew to your dress and what was left of your makeup.   
“Exactly.” You giggled turning to her. “Thank you for everything.” You took her hand in yours and squeezed it.   
“Darling, it is okay.” She brushed away a strand of hair from your face.   
The door to the room opened and you couldn’t help but jump until your gaze fell on Riff Raff and you smiled.   
“Feeling better?” He asked, his eyes running over your now clean cuts.   
“Much.” You answered.   
“why cant we let her meet Columbia?” Magenta asked as she wrapped her arms around your shoulder and rested her head on your shoulder.   
“In case she tells.” Riff Raff replied sharply.   
“She wont, though. You know of her feelings for him. Why would she risk him getting eyes for another woman?” Magenta argued, frowning at him.   
“I shall think about it.” Riff Raff shook his head at his sister. “[y/n], ive prepared you a room just down the corridor.” He beckoned you. Magenta let you go, but not before kissing your cheek and promising to speak to you in the morning. Before you left, she called for you to wait before going to her cupboard and pulling out some clothes and giving you them. A night gown, a day dress, some tights and other clothes which you thanked her for.  
“You seem to get along well with my sister.” He commented as he closed the door behind you.   
“Yes, shes lovely.” You smiled, thinking that if your relationship with her progressed, you could easily see her as a sister.   
Riff Raff showed you to a room only a few doors from hers. You stepped inside and your mouth fell open.   
The room was lit with candle night in the most romantic way. It was a large room with a high ceiling. In the centre of the room was a 4-poster bed with a stunning crimson cover and matching throw. In the corner was a desk with a mirror on it and on the other side was a door which you could see led to a bathroom.   
“Is this to your liking?” Riff Raff appeared by your side frowning as he mistook your shock for disgust.   
“I cant stay here. Its too beautiful and grand for the likes of me.” You shook your head, smiling as you took a step back till a hand rested on your lower back.   
“Then its perfect for you.” He said in a soothing voice. You turned to him with wide eyes that began to water.   
“Mistress?” He asked, frowning at your tears.   
“Oh im sorry. God, what must you think of me?” You giggled, fanning your face with one hand as he guided you to the bed and the two of you sat down.   
“Its stupid, me crying like this. Its just, I was driving back from breaking up with someone. and I realise that you have done more for me in the last few hours than he done in 3 years. Your sister took care of me better than my own family.” You confessed to him, looking at your lap as you shook your head.   
Riff Raff reached out and took your chin between his thumb and index finger to guide your gaze to meet his.  
“Then he is a fool.” He told you, his voice genuine and heartfelt. “As are your family.”   
You threw your arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace as you mumbled ‘thank yous’ in his ear. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.   
Why did this feel to natural with him?   
“Rest now. The storm does not look to lift for the next few days, so you may stay here for as long as you need.” He mumbled in your ear.   
You were surprised he didn’t take advantage of you. You were practically throwing yourself at him but he was more concerned about you getting rest.   
“Will I see you tomorrow?” You asked, pulling back as he stood.   
“Of course, my sweet.” He mused, his fingers running over your cheek before leaving.   
\--------------time skip---------  
Over the next few days, the storm only got worse. And within a week and a half, it was a blizzard. Not that you minded.   
Magenta had proven to be a joy to be around and had introduced you to Columbia, who instantly wanted to dress you in sparkly clothes. You loved the two women and the three of you could sit for hours enjoying each others company. They loaned you clothes while you stayed which you were grateful for.   
In the servants area, there was 3 bedrooms, all of equal size but Magenta and Columbia shared so instead of the 4 poster bed were 2 singles. There was a staff kitchen, a living area and a shared bathroom despite all the bedrooms have their own personal ones.   
the place was like a large flat. the stairs led to a small garden and on the other side of the garden was woods and a road from what Riff Raff told you. He had showed you to the door, but the second it opened, you both were nearly soaked.   
You thought you might feel like a prisoner here, but you loved it.   
During the day, you decided to clean your bedroom, the living room and the kitchen. You washed the clothes you borrowed and busied yourself with making sure your presents wasn’t a burden on them. They loved what you did because they spent the whole day running around after ‘frank’ that they really didn’t like cleaning their quarters.   
Riff Raff seemed to like your company the most. The second he finished his work, he would come to you. The other evening, you and he had sat in front of the fire as you read a book and he sat in a comfortable silence.   
You must have been here about 3 weeks now and you felt like you belonged here. It was more homely than your own home.   
tonight, you sat between Magentas legs with Columbia lying across yours.   
You smiled down at her as you used and eye brow pencil to fill hers. The last few mornings she had come through to you to help her do some of her makeup, even though she was amazing at it herself.   
Still, you liked feeling helpful.   
“How long are you staying?” She suddenly asked, her voice a little higher than normal which was a hard to do.   
“I don’t know. Till this storm clears, I think.” You shrugged, ignoring the dread that filled your stomach at the thought.   
“Do you have to?” She asked, sitting up.   
“I have to. I cant burden you forever.” You giggle, shaking your head at her.   
“You are no burden, my darling.” Magenta brushed your hair to the side as you looked back at her.   
“Come on, stay here with us?!” Columbia started to bounce on her knees like a child.   
“You- you really want me to stay?” You asked, looking over your shoulder to Magenta.   
“Of course! You are like a sister to me.” She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around your waist.   
“Franks away in a couple of weeks to a party. Me and Magenta have to go but Riff Raff has to stay and watch the house. You could move your stuff in then. And you can help with cleaning down here.” Columbia divulged a plan to you that you suspected she hadn’t just come up with.   
“and what if he finds out im here?” You asked, looking from Columbia to Magenta.   
“I’ll protect you. He would not dare cross me. Plus, my brother cares deeply for you and would fight to protect you. The master would be outnumbered.” She smiled, a little menacing but you liked it. “Or, you could meet him.”  
“No.” you instantly said, making the girls laugh. You had heard him screaming at the top of his lungs.   
“He is really a sweetheart.” Columbia said, lying back down on your lap. For some reason, she didn’t meet your eyes.   
you then heard the door being thrown open and Riff Raff stormed in. He was limping, badly and had blood on his clothes. His gaze fell on Columbia.   
“You told.” He growled, moving towards her as she scrambled to her feet.   
“Now, it isn’t like that!” She put her hands out as you and Magenta stood up. Magenta wrapped her arms around you.   
“What do you mean?” Magenta asked, looking between her brother and Columbia.   
“The master knows [y/n] is here.” Riff Raff spoke in a dangerously low voice.   
“What?” You gasped, cuddling into Magenta from fear.   
“Columbia!” Magenta scolded as she pulled you closer. “How could you?”   
“I just wanted her to stay with us.” Columbia pointed at you, frowning. “Franks fine with her staying.” She huffed.   
“Really?” You looked to Riff Raff, who looked like he was in a lot of pain.   
“Yes, he wishes to meet you first. Tomorrow for lunch.” He didn’t look at you.   
“Will you be there?” You asked, leaving Magentas arms to walk over to. He looked at you, meeting your eyes for the first time.   
“Of course.” He bowed his head slightly to you, making you smile.   
“Then I’ll be fine.” You assured him.   
Magenta said she wanted to ‘speak’ with Columbia and you said you were tired anyway, so you and Riff Raff left.   
you walked into your room, Riff Raff following you. He walked over and took a seat in one of the 2 arm chairs. His face contorted with pain as he sat.  
“what happened?” You asked, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him.   
“punishment. The master likes to flog.” Riff Raff mumbled, looking to the side of you.   
“I am so sorry, Riff Raff.” You shook your head, resting your hand on his knee.   
“Why?” Riff Raff asked, looking at you in confusion.   
“If I have never darkened your doorstep, you would never have gotten hurt.” You mused, guilt running through your body.   
“I am so glad you did, mistress.” Riff Raff mumbled, reaching out to run a thin finger down your cheek, setting fire to your skin as he did. He never did drop the ‘mistress’ although it comes and goes. Sometimes, he would call you by your name, and some times mistress.   
“Columbia was asking me to stay before you came in. she said I could be like a maid to you all.” You smiled slightly. “so, technically, that would make you my master.” You giggled, looking up at him.   
You saw a spark in his eyes as the words fell from your lips. “That is, if Frank lets me stay.”   
you looked down, but Riff Raff didn’t miss that flash of fear in your eyes.   
He took you by the chin, making you look back up at him.   
“He wont hurt you. Magenta and I will make sure of it.” He vowed, moving himself to sit on the edge of the seat.  
“Riff Raff?” Your voice was barely more than a whispered as you realised how close his face was to yours. You could feel his breath on your lips and it sent a shiver down your spin.   
“Mistress.” Riff Raff purred.   
“Do you want me to stay?” you asked, your eyes begging him for the answer you needed to hear. You saw his lip twitch into a smile before he answered you.  
“yes.”   
You couldn’t control yourself as you leaned up and pressed your lips to his. You kissed him, desperately. You didn’t know why you were so drawn to him. Why you needed him.   
But it seemed he was as eager to kiss you as you were to kiss him. He kissed you back, taking control and dominating the kiss.   
You moved yourself up, desperate to feel more of him. But he didn’t mind. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you up. You were quick to straddle his lap, your arms around his neck as you kissed.   
you pulled back, panting slightly as you looked at him in the warm glow of the fire.   
“I don’t care if its insane, me wanting to stay with people ive only known for a month.” You couldn’t help but giggle, more at yourself but Riff Raff smiled.   
“you belong here.” He mumbled, reaching up and twisting a strand of hair around his slender finger, not realising the impact his words had on you.   
“You think?” You couldn’t help but smile.   
“Of course, my sister is incredibly fond of you and Columbia, while misguided, enjoys your company. As will our master, so long as he doesn’t hurt you.” Riff Raff mused, his eyes half closed and a small smile now playing on his lips.   
“And you?” You leaned close to him, your hands running up his neck and back down.   
“I adore you.” Riff Raff half growled as he pulled you close and back into a dominating and passionate kiss.   
a small small part of you wondered about leaving. But then what did you have to go back to? Your ex was a disgusting pig, your family was non-existent, your ‘friends’ were nothing compared to Magenta. You had never felt so at home than you were here. You never felt so loved and wanted than when you were with the siblings.   
As you sat on the lap of Riff Raff, you knew you couldn’t leave. You knew you were tied to this house, to the people, to him.   
you ran your hand across his back and felt him wince. You instantly pulled back and saw blood on your finger tips.   
you climbed off his lap and went around to inspect his back. You made him take off his coat and vest. His shirt was stained with blood. But once removed, you could see the wounds weren’t deep, only just breaking the skin and had stopped bleeding.   
“You need to rest.” You mumbled, your heart aching to see him in pain.   
Riff Raff stood up, pressed a kiss to your forehead and started to leave, until you grabbed his hand.   
“You know, you should really stay here. So I can make sure you don’t lie on your back while you sleep.” You knew it was a weak excuse, but when you saw the smirk on his lips, you knew he knew too.   
The two of you went over to the bed and crawled under the covers. His arms found your waist and he pulled you into his chest as he lay on his side. You smiled, cuddling into his chest.   
As you started to drift off, you heard the door open. You look over to see Magenta stepping inside your room with a guilty looking Columbia at her heels.   
a couple of times, they had come through to you and the three of you slept in the massive bed. You smiled, allowing your heavy eyes to close as you felt the bed behind you dip. You moved to lie on your back, Riff Raff fast asleep now. His hand moved to rest on your hip bone.   
Magenta wrapped her arm around your arm as she lay her head just above yours and Columbia lay her head on your stomach, sniffling slightly. You reached down and ran your hand over her hair while she mumbled an apology.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you drifted back to sleep. And as bizarre as it seemed, you felt safe and loved.   
This was perfect.   
Bizarrely perfect.


End file.
